


Home

by fishpocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya has a long day at work, Co-workers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied but not explicit (Tagged for context), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpocalypse/pseuds/fishpocalypse
Summary: After a grueling day at work calculating the costs from a recent purge, Byakuya and Kyouko walk home together to greet their boyfriend.
Relationships: (All three are clearly dating but this fic centers around Kiri and Togami), Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings other than vague references to obsessive-compulsive and PTSD during Byakuya’s daydreaming. Nothing descriptive or direct with them though. Taken from my own experiences.

Finishing up his last finances summary for the night, Byakuya sat down at his desk and let out a long sigh. The day’s work had been extra hard on him, with a recent purge of Monokumas causing him to be punching numbers into his janky little calculator much more often than he usually needed to. Kirigiri and Naegi stopped by his room around lunch, dropping him off a small boxed lunch Naegi had prepared for him in the dining room, and staying to eat. How kind of them. It was nice to be kept company during the slow day, even if it was just for half an hour. The only remains of their visit earlier were the small plastic box on his desk, remnants of the sticky white rice sticking to the sides of the container. 

The purge had really knocked it out of him. All he wanted was to go home to his lovers and fall asleep in their arms, but he knew that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. He still had to finish the summary of his work and fax it all to Naegi.

At least the hard parts over, he thought to himself in reference to the earlier mathematics he was tasked with doing. Calculating costs and damage repairs came easy to him, but once you’ve been doing it all day it becomes a chore. Several times throughout the day he found himself nodding off when he was casting the numbers for the weapons lost at battle, or the cost of the food their volunteer soldiers had been consuming throughout their deployment.

The work he did was laborious, much more than what he was used to dealing with at the Togami corporation or at school, but he dealt with it. He was doing his job right in his eyes, and was proud of himself for getting this far, even if the finance workers below him make simple mistakes that make his eye twitch every now and again. While he had erased almost every trace of petty aggression from his figure, the fact that he still felt some to be below him remained.

He’s growing though. He’s allowed others to become at the top of the inter-office food chain rather than him, even if it is just his beloved Kyouko. He also had two amazing partners who he trusted with his well being, as they did with him, something that past him would faint at the idea of.

_Heh, past me would faint at a lot of things now._

Standing up out of his dark black swivel chair to grab the papers that were spewing from the printer next to him. Quickly skimming through the spreadsheets to make sure that everything was in order, he slipped a thick paper clip over them all and set them down next to his empty bento box. Now all he had to do was send the fax to Naegi and clean up his desk.

Sitting back down on his desk he started to import all of his day’s work into a file to send to Naegi, watching with anticipation as the small green bar slowly filled up his screen, indicating how long the downloading process would take. Watching the estimated time left bounce up and down through his thin glasses, he started to bounce his leg under his desk. 

How the timer managed to bounce back from 15 seconds to 16 hours to 15 seconds again confused him, but then again he wasn’t a computer person, just a money person.

Deciding to pass the time by cleaning up his office space a bit, he stretched his legs out under his desk and grabbed his lunch box and the chopsticks that were laying next to it, forgotten there since he placed them down after lunch. The bento box his lover had got for him was an oval, made out of thin layers of redwood and decorated in little cherry blossoms all around the rim. The inside of it was split into two compartments, each with two layers that Naegi always put extra care into arranging in cute formations every day. He and Kiri were never big chefs themselves, and while Naegi’s food couldn’t stand up against any of the top chefs in Japan he still did an excellent job preparing meals with the rations that they had received from the Future Foundation.

Closing the lid on the box (Which was also adorned with the delicately painted cherry blossoms), He placed it and the chopsticks into the satchel he carried with him to work every day with only his essentials in it. He threw the flap over the opening in the bag, preventing the rest of the world from getting into it by closing it, he picked up the whole thing on top of his small desk.

He was comfortable with his office space, and even though it wasn’t even comparable to the wonders of the living spaces in his old mansion before the despair hit, he was still quite content in it. It was small and cozy, but not too cramped to become unbearable or claustrophobic should he start to panic. There was lots of legroom and a small couch sitting across from his desk, facing inwards where he was sat. That particular piece of furniture was proving to be very helpful to him and his datemates as they sat here and ate lunch together every day they could. It made the harsh work of the foundation a little more bearable.

Turning back to his computer and regauging the estimated time of the download, he was frustrated to see that it was still only at 45% completion.

That useless piece of crap. I wish the foundation had enough money to replace these pieces of junk with something that would actually do me some good.

His thoughts were just mindless complaints though. He knew, better than everybody, that they barely had the finances for extra office space, let alone a whole new tech system.

He let his mind wander even more after that, letting pleasant daydreams of his partners and his pet cat wash over his mind in bliss.

* * *

He thought of the many days where he would come home to the sight of Makoto preparing dinner, or playing with Fuku (Their cat, named lucky by Makoto), or lounging on the couch, as he got home from work significantly earlier than Kyouko and him due to their higher statuses in the office. After they returned home together to this sight, they would have a small relaxation period before starting on the chores that Makoto always elected to ignore, such as the dishes and lunches that needed cleaning every day or the laundry that always managed to build up much quicker than they would figure. Makoto would watch as they quietly conversed in the kitchen as they scrubbed the dishes from that night before placing them onto the extended bamboo rack. Byakuya always made sure that the dishes were done promptly after the food was completed, not standing the idea of the food and germs that were smeared onto the plate during the meal. Kyouko and Makoto didn’t mind his frequent distressed messages to clean up the house and to double-check everything, as they hardly had access to clomipramine or anything similar to treat him.

The nights were always filled with comforting messages, sweet nothings, and gentle touches as they laid together in their bed, which even though being the biggest they could find was still too small for the three adults that occupied it every night. That didn’t make sleep any less enjoyable, in fact, Makoto has stated before after a particularly rough day that he adored coming back to snuggle between his partners every night, squeezed and comforted from both sides.

Byakuya could understand that, the contentedness that comes from feeling loved. He could certainly understand that from experience.

The lack of human connection he had felt in his life up to the end of high school was nearly suffocating to him, and it was even worse looking back. He really had no one who cared about him, other than his butler Pennyworth but that was an obligation because he was employed by the family. The care he had shown to Byakuya was ingenuine, even if he was the only person Byakuya really trusted back then. He loved him enough for him to be the victim of Monokuma’s sick methods of getting them to kill one another.

Things were different now though. He had made genuine friends with his surviving classmates, even if they were the only ones willing enough to converse with him as the rest of the employees at the Future Foundation feared and hated him due to what he and his family had done during the Togami Conglomerate’s run. He also had his partners, who he had been together with for three years now. They were his walls, the support to his word. It was soothing to know that there were two people ready to defend him at the drop of a hat, who would always understand him as he did them.

The two people in his little corner of the universe who he would love unconditionally and trust with things he wouldn’t even trust himself with. Who he could be unabashedly snarky towards with no real malice behind it, and who he could have silly debates with knowing that they would match him in both mental capacity and wit.

They were his everything, and he couldn’t wait to get back to them.

* * *

Just as that thought passed through his head, the restarting sound on his computer went off, indicating that the download was done.

He pushed himself back to his normal position at his desk using the wheels on the bottom of his chair, turning to the little download window and closing it out. After quickly sending the files to Naegi to be faxed, he determined his day’s work sufficient enough to leave.

He grabbed his satchel from its position on the desk, swinging the large leather strap over his shoulder and tucking the bulk of the bag under his arm. Shutting down his computer, he pushed his chair out from under his desk and stood up, taking extra care to push it back in afterward. Taking a last sweep around his room to make sure he didn’t leave anything like headphones in one of his drawers, he unlocked his door and stepped out.

The brightness of the doorway-filled hallway made a stark contrast from the dimly lit office he just stepped out of. He could see some finance managers that worked below him either continue to type away on their computers or start to pack up their belongings for the night. Striding quickly through cubicles where the inferior mathematicians worked during the day.

Pushing the double doors open into the communal living area of the building, he was greeted with the face of Kyouko Kirigiri. She was sitting on one of the stiff stuffed chairs that were placed around the circular greeting desk for idling with coworkers during breaks.

She stood up at the sight of him, picking her purse up from next to her, her laptop already tucked under her arm.

“Tough day, wasn’t it,” she spoke to him with moderate volume to her voice, much more than normal.

“God, tell me about it,” he responded with, clear annoyance in his tone at being held at work so late. “I was stuck in there an extra two hours just trying to finish part of it all today. Apologies for keeping you waiting on me.”

“I don’t mind,” she responded in earnest, a small smirk on her face from the apology. It was still rare to see him atone for anything, especially when it was not of his direct doing.

She took his hand by the wrist, manipulating his fingers around until his hand was situated tight in her grasp. He chuckled at that, her direct way of getting what she wants always amusing him. It reminded him of himself in a way, well more than one way if he was being honest, but he liked it. Sharing traits with someone he cared about. It made him feel more connected to someone because of it instead of it being the cause of his self-hatred.

He made his way out of the building they had inhabited, still holding hands with Kyouko, and turned down the sidewalk as they started home.

They never went the way Makoto always opted to take. It was the long way, but it held some natural greenery that he said made him hopeful for the future of the country. It was cute to him, how Makoto was always optimistic even when he was so burdened by everything they’d been through. It was amazing to both Kyouko and Byakuya, who were natural-born pessimists and failed to see the reasoning Makoto had for walking an extra 30 minutes. He had taken them on many occasions, and while Byakuya was indeed taken aback by the beauty of the sky as they walked across a collapsing brick bridge, he still couldn’t see how it was worth all the extra time.

He still walked it almost every day though, with Makoto. He would do anything for Makoto.

The sights of the street that he and Kirigiri were currently walking couldn’t even begin to compare, with the sheet grey sky and crumbled landscape. Kyouko made it beautiful for him, he guessed. She could make anything beautiful with her mere presence.

Though the silence they were basking in was comforting, Byakuya decided to try and start up some conversation for the walk home.

“I wonder what Naegi is doing right now?”

She looked over at him and chuckled, before looking back up at the dark sky and responding with “Well, knowing him, he’s probably sitting in the kitchen worrying his behind off about us.”

She was probably right, with the track record he had of waiting up for them even when seemingly nothing bad had happened, let alone when he and Kiri were held for an abnormally long amount of time wrapping things up.

You would think that his anxiety would have relieved itself over time as they got more comfortable around each other and at work, but that was not the truth with Naegi. He was very trusting of his partners, but also very high-strung since the most tragic event in human history, and was constantly worrying about the well being of his lovers in case something happened where they couldn't defend themselves. He guessed they were the same, constantly on the edge in case Makoto or the other got hurt. It was just another example of how much they loved each other.

Chuckling aloud at Kyouko’s response, he looked up at the sky in the same direction she seemed to be gazing at.

At the top of what looked like a half-burned office building, sat a large tree that was growing out of the side through one of the windows. It was one of the only pieces of nature on this route. It was nothing compared to the bright flowers of the trail Makoto took home, but it was something. Its dry looking leaves stretched upwards from the tree's curved trunk, reaching upwards into the ashy sky.

Continuing to walk down the grit-covered sidewalk home, he found himself turning his gaze back to the person marching next to him, letting his eyes rest on her face. There was a light natural blush on her cheeks, painting them an almost rosy colour. The classic dusty pale pink lipstick she wore every day shined matte on her lips, lining the plumpness of them perfectly. There were small imperfections all along her face, but he loved them all. She was nowhere near Makoto levels of acne and skin scars, but he still loved what she had. He felt as if they made her unique.

Felling the dark purple gloved hand he was holding in his squeeze his fingers together, and shooting a quick look down to where they were interconnected before his eyes met with Kyoukos.

Her lipstick-clad lips turned up into a slightly bigger smile than she had painted on her face before pushing her body into his to nudge him over.

Stumbling a bit at the surprising but not rough weight that was just forced upon him, he shut his eyes momentarily in a content manner, letting his long eyelashes rest upon the tops of his cheeks.

“You’re truly happy aren't you.”

The sudden voice made him instantly reopen his eyes, holding a surprised expression for a second before letting his face fall back to the relaxed and happy expression he had before.

“You could say so,” he replied, sending a soft smirk back. “I’m certainly not content with being held back at work for an extra two hours.”

Shoving into his side for a second time that evening for his remark, Kyouko found herself glancing back at their conjoined hands for the second time that night.

“You know that's not what I meant,” she spoke. “I mean us. Makoto. You’re truly happy with us. I can tell.”

“Well you’re correct as always, Miss Detective,” He spoke softly but with a hint of humor in his voice.

“I mean it you know,” she spoke back. “You’ve changed so much, I can tell you truly love us, just as we do you.”

“Thank you” was all he said in response. Nothing more needed to be said as they fell back into the comfortable silence they were in when they left their building.

* * *

Nearing the front of their small shared house, they could see the bright fluorescent lighting shining through the curtained windows of the front of the house. Ah, Makoto must be in the living room then.

Pushing the rusted steel gate open with a gloved hand to reveal a walkway up to their doorstep made out of smooth bamboo slats, their hands broke apart as they marched single file to the front door.

They had managed to score the cottage out of the mess that was the location they resided in, and had convinced the others that it would be fair as all three of them were staying in it together instead of one in each like the typical living spaces provided by the Future Foundation were. As the almost in-charges they should be entitled to slightly better living accommodations anyways.

Pushing open the red-painted door, they were greeted with the sight of Makoto lounging on the couch long-ways with Fuku sleeping on his stomach. At the sound of the door opening and his lovers stepping into the room, he jumped up, taking extra care to carefully pick Fuku up by his stomach and rest him back on the couch, now warm from his body heat. Fuku snuggled into the heat, resting his head right where Makoto’s behind was and quickly falling back asleep.

“Hey guys!” He spoke loudly as he brought both Kyouko and Byakuya in for a hug, Kyouko almost dropping her purse as she was jostled backward. “I missed you both so much it was driving me insane!”

“We were only absent for an extra two hours, Makoto,” Kyouko spoke back.

“Well, I know, but I always miss you when you're gone. And this time you were gone for extra long! I don’t know what I would do if either of you were sent out as a soldier on a mission.”

“Well we don’t need to ponder that right now, as there are no deployments planned for the near future at the moment,” she spoke again.

Letting go of his datemates, Makoto sat back on the couch, but this time instead of laying on it he sat upright while slowly stroking Fuku’s fur atop his head.

Kyouko then walked into the kitchen, placing her bag and laptop down on the large circular dinner table they had in there before walking to the sink.

“What's that smell Makoto? Did you cook something?”

At this Makoto lunged up from his place on the couch for a second time and ran into the kitchen to answer Kyouko’s question, presumably with the excitement he always seems to carry with him everywhere.

Choosing to leave them with their conversation about dinner, he took his satchel off of his shoulder and carried it into their shared room. Once he walked in, he placed it in front of the foggy wall-length mirror they have across from the large bed they share every night. He pulled his used bento box with the chopsticks out of it, followed by the extra jacket he wore in the morning due to the air’s cold temperature.

Walking out of the room with the items he extracted from his bag in hand, he shut the door behind him and neared the door for the second time that night. He hung his jack up on the hook by their door, draping it over Makoto’s as his was already draped over the small notch in their wall.

He then walked into the kitchen where Makoto seemed to be showing Kyouko the fried rice he had prepared for dinner.

Placing his lunch box by the sink so he can wash it after dinner with the bowls from the rice, he walked over to where Makoto and Kyouko were leaning over the stovetop, wrapping his arms around them and pecking them each on the cheek.

Kyouko was right, he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I often see headcanons of Byakuya having a pet cat named Raymond (from Animal Crossing) because of the visual similarities between them, but I’d like to think that he’d either name it Fuku (Lucky) after Makoto’s first talent or let Makoto name him Fuku as a good omen! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always more than appreciated! 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://tonaegiris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
